


The two L’s and the one D

by fuckfacerichie



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lachambers - Freeform, Love, M/M, Runaway, Stand by me, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, bxb - Freeform, castlerock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacerichie/pseuds/fuckfacerichie
Summary: Love, Lust, and Desire. The three things that went through their minds when they were together. The three things that kept them inseparable, and the three things that got one of them killed.





	1. The two L’s and the one D

“Are we crazy?”   
  
The blond shrugs. What is there to say? They ran away together, left their worries and fears behind, knowing that no one back in Castle Rock cared about them, like they cared about each other. Hell, they were crazy! Running away together, because of what? Because of the feelings that caused them nothing, but: love, lust, and desire for each other.

 

“Love makes people go crazy…” Chris glances at the brunet that grabs his hand softly, giving him a small smile in return. 

 

Gordie grips his hand tighter, “It does. Huh?”  Chris only nods, as they continue their walk through the silent woods. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachambers <3


	2. Sunsets and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update .

"Do you think our parents miss us?" Gordie asked. He wondered every night if his parents regretted treating him like a ghost that was in his brother’s shadow. Hell yeah he missed him, even though he knew he shouldn’t have.

 

 

 

Chris nodded, "I know your parents miss you Gordie, but for me to think of my old man ever missing me would be a dream come true." A dream Chris never wanted. He hated his father. He hated how his father abused his mother. He hated how his father blamed him (mostly) and Eyeball for their mother leaving. Hell, it wasn’t his nor Eyeball’s fault. It was his father’s damn fault. It was his father’s fault for not using a damn condom if he didn’t want kids.

 

Gordie met Chris’s eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say at that moment. Would he say that he was sorry? He wouldn’t. He knew it wouldn’t help with anything, and to say that Chris’s father probably missed him was an understatement. His old man didn’t care for his own kids , let alone even want them.  
  


 

"I know you don’t know what to say and that’s fine. I don’t expect you to."

 

Gordie bit his lip, "Hey, how about we get ice cream. Y’know, like the old days. It’ll make us feel better."  
  


 

"Yeah, I’d like that."

 

Chris and Gordie continued their walk through castle rock. They weren’t quite far from their homes, just because they weren’t 100% sure where they’d settle (they had been sleeping at the treehouse). The sun was setting, the birds began to quiet down, and cars passed by them.

 

"Cindys Ice Cream Parlor", the small building read. The lettering was bubbly and thin. The color scheme of the ice cream parlor was a vibrant orange and pastel blue (a very cute place for a date). Chris and Gordie made their way to the entrance, Gordie holding the door open for Chris.

 

They stood at the counter, watching as a waitress hurriedly scooped 3 scoops into a waffle cone.

 

"You’re cute when you’re focused." Chris whispered into Gordie’s ear, a smirk played on his lips when Gordie looked his way with flushed cheeks.

 

"Not to bad yourself." Gordie lightly smacked Chris’s ass, making sure the lady with a baby in her arms and a little girl by her side didn’t see.

 

"What can I get you boys?" The blondie asked, she stretched a piece of pink bubblegum from her mouth with her fingertips.

 

"Uh, I’ll get one scoop of cookie dough ice cream on a waffle cone." Gordie ordered, resting his hands on the marbled baby pink counter.

 

Her neon rainbow nails clicked on the buttons on the register. And wow for a teen was really focused. "And you?" She looked Chris up and down. She rolled her eyes and continued smacking on her disflavored gum.

 

"Same-same thing he’s getting. Just make it mint ice cream."

 

Chris looked at Gordie with worry in his eyes. He felt as if everywhere he went he would be known as the lowlife Chambers kid;he hated that. People didn’t know him and never made time to get to know him.

 

Gordie brushed his hand against Chris’s, as if he knew what he was thinking. In a way Gordie knew what he was thinking. He knew Chris inside out. He knew how insecure Chris was. He knew when Chris was sad and or faking feelings. He just knew.

 

"That’ll be $1.50." She continued to chew on the gum harshly. Gordie scavenged for the amount in his tight front pockets. He handed her the money with a smile.

 

She stuffed the money in her apron (stealing from work, very classic). Gordie looked at her weirdly, an eyebrow perked up. She made eye contact with him, distastefully rolling her eyes and going to grab the waffle cones.

 

"What kid, you haven’t stolen before?" She returned with the two ice cream cones. Heavenly creamy ice cream that was delicately and neatly placed on the cones.

 

Gordie shook his head, taking the two cones. The blondie rolled her eyes. _“Oh, how I wish her eyes would get stuck up there.”_ Gordie thought. 

 

“Lets go.” Chris tugged Gordie’s arm.

 

“Thanks.” He flashed the blondie a fake smile. 

 

 


End file.
